


done making do

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Nonsexual Nudity, Other, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), very very mild blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: "Hold still, Yurikins," she murmurs, wringing out a stained washcloth. They do, parting their lips so she can reach in, delicate, and dab at them, coaxing away the stubborn remnants of their lipstick.Yuri isn't exactly used to being taken care of--but they will be, for Dorothea.
Relationships: Yuri Leclerc/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	done making do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archaeopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/gifts).



> I Can't Believe It's Not Smut!

"Hold still, Yurikins," she murmurs, wringing out a stained washcloth. They do, parting their lips so she can reach in, delicate, and dab at them, coaxing away the stubborn remnants of their lipstick.

She's gentle, takes the care that is her hallmark as she works, using only the lightest hand over the split in Yuri's lip. "Poor thing," Dorothea croons, and it's funny--Yuri's never been one much for bedside manner, has always preferred to steel themself and get it over, but under such careful attention, and with the sting of it... They can't help but wince.

Dorothea purses her own lips, eases up just a little. "Sorry," she says, and even though the old washcloth feels like sandpaper, her tone is soft enough to make up for it.

All of her, really--with her makeup dull, her hair tangled and wet from their bath. The heel of her hand, whispering over the line of Yuri's jaw, her bare shoulders... Yuri sighs to look at her, has to remind themself to be still.

Because, while they love Dorothea broadly, they adore her most like this. Hidden behind walls, Yuri's triply-locked bedroom door, off display. Practical, with that focus in her kohl-smeared eyes--the one that says she won't rest until she's made it better.

That she's naked, scrubbed skin shining, is only a bonus.

"Open a little wider for me," she tells them, and they do, letting her clean up the sensitive insides of their lips. The washcloth tastes coppery, like hard water, like blood--but Yuri's had worse.

It's over soon, as Dorothea wipes any smudges from the corners of their mouth, lays a little reward of a kiss in the center of their forehead. Leans back to rinse the cloth, giggles.

"Hm--I left my lipstick on!" She hastens to find a clean corner of the rag, to clear it away, and Yuri laughs. Softly, they've never been one much for dissolving in it, but she must know by now when they're being sincere.

Seems to, because she smiles, sweetly taps the end of their nose. The lacquer on her fingernails is chipping--maybe Yuri will fix them for her in the morning.

"Want me to get your eyes, too?"

Yuri thinks of all the times they've fallen, face still made, into whatever was passing for their bed just then, and nods.

"I'm all yours, ladybird," and that gets another little laugh out of her, a cheeky smile that they know even with their eyes closed.

The pigments Yuri uses on their lids hold a bit faster, but Dorothea moves slowly nonetheless, doesn't scrub.

"I used to have this oil," she says, slow and thoughtful, "before the war. "It would take off all my makeup like a dream... I'll see if I can find you some."

"I'll look out for it," says Yuri, and commits it as best they can to memory. They won't forget. Any little errand for Dorothea's sake is always a bright spot on Yuri's endless queue of unsavory drudge. Besides, odds and ends like that show up easier in Abyss than surface markets, nowadays, so long as you don't ask where they came from.

She's fooling herself, though, if she thinks they'll use any of it on themself. Really, Yuri is more than used to going without--and, to be fair, so is she. But that doesn't mean she has to, doesn't mean she'll have to ever again.

"Once I've decided you're done," Yuri's always said, "you're done." This mainly in contexts far bloodier than these, but it holds true enough. Dorothea, if Yuri has anything to say about it, is done fending for herself, done making do. Even for the tiniest of details.

Because, well, she seems to have decided that Yuri's done as well--done needing all the answers, done running themself ragged to do for everybody else. Done crumpling into bed, jag-edged and bruised, without so much as a cantrip's worth of healing, a washcloth swept across the face.

It's more than a fair deal.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this--i really had a great time writing it! it's not the sort of thing i generally write, so let me know what you thought! also, you are ~cordially invited~ to hang out with me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) provided you're 18+!
> 
> this wasn't MEANT to be for you, bird, but since you were so helpful, and so excited to see some yurithea, it is now.
> 
> thanks for reading!!! :^>


End file.
